This invention relates generally to small package display devices, and more particularly to devices to display flat packages in freely projecting, spaced and supported relation, allowing ready pull-free of the packages, as required.
There is need for display devices of the type referred to, whereby the packages can be quickly and easily grasped and pulled free of support, as required. Also, there is need for such improved display devices as are disclosed herein, and which allow ready loading of flat packages into the display devices, so as to be readily pulled free. Such packages typically have cross-dimensions less than about three inches.